Melancholic
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "...Idiot." Why does this guy keep on trying to get me to like him? If he keeps acting like a melancholic idiot I'll...really fall for him. Oneshot/Songfic.


**_I can't figure you out at all _**

**_So when I'm not aware at all _**

**_There's no possible way _**

**_You can steal my heart_**

"Hey Leafy."

I turned around, knowing the second after I did that I would regret it.

"I thought I told you not to call me that Oak." I muttered quietly, re-adjusting the large pile of textbooks the teacher just told me to take to the classroom. The top book wobbled uncomfortably, threatening to fall at any second.

"I can call you anything I want Leafy." Gary said smugly. "After all, we are dating."

My eyes narrowed at him. "We are not dating Oak." I said, putting the emphasis on the "not."

Gary just rolled his eyes. "Yet." He said, smirking.

I turned around, trying to ignore him. Unfortunately, the wobbly top book chose that moment to fall. It landed on the floor with a loud _thump._ I sighed.

Bending down to pick it up, I reached out for it, only for all the other books to tumble out of my arms too. Groaning and feeling my face heat up, I hurriedly began to pick them up.

"I never took you for the clumsy type Leafy." Gary's annoying voice says to me.

"It's Leaf. Now go away." I mumbled, gathering all the books and trying to re-balance them all in my arms.

Gary just sighed. He then took half the pile of books from me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Too proud to accept my help huh Leafy?" He asked cockily. I scowled at him, trying to scare him away. All he did was pat me on my head.

"Come on Leafy." He said, walking down the hall.

I frowned watching him walk.

"…Idiot."

**_It could be a grumpy smile _**

**_Or it could be dusk on a Sunday _**

**_Or it could be a period with nothing but exams _**

**_Or it could be a melancholinist called you_**

Stretching, I walked into the park, the sunset of Sunday illuminating the trees. The week of tests before Winter break had officially ended, and now I was looking forward to two full weeks of relaxation.

"Tough week huh Leafy?" A voice asked behind me.

I groaned. Leave it to him to interrupt my moment of peace. Without even looking at him I asked, "Shouldn't you be with your friends Oak?"

"I'd rather be with my girlfriend." Gary said, slinging his arm around me. "Leafy," he whispered in my ear.

His breath tickles my ear, making it warm in contrast to the coldness of the outside. I pushed him away. "I am not your girlfriend Oak." I said glaring at him. "I'm not even your friend."

Turning around, I walked away from him. My face and the tops of my ears felt unusually warm. I kept walking, though I couldn't help but turn around to catch a glance at Gary.

He was looking away, but I could tell from his expression that he looked sad. As if me walking away from him was painful.

"…. Whatever." I muttered to myself. There was nothing for him to get so, so…. melancholy about.

"We're not even friends." I say to the sky. The memory of his breath tickling my ears floats through my mind.

For some reason, I smile.

**_I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough _**

**_And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end _**

**_Because I'm the kind of girl _**

**_Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball _**

**_Whenever I need just a little courage_**

"Why?" I mumbled to myself. I was bunched up in a ball behind the school. "Why?"

"Leafy?"

I curse to myself. Why does this idiot keep on finding me at the worst moments?

"Leafy you okay?" His voice is closer now, and I can tell from his body heat that he's right next to me.

"I'm fine." I say standing up. Hopefully my face looks fine too. I look at Gary.

Judging by the look on his face, my face does not look so good.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. My fists tightened at how sincerely he asked the question.

"I haven't." I growled at him.

"You have." He answered. I can see his hand reaching out to me. "Leaf-"

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, hitting his hand. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Please Leaf," his eyes are begging now. "Tell me what happened."

I turn away from him. "Let's just say," I said without facing him.

"…. I need more courage."

**_I can't figure you out at all _**

**_So when I'm not aware at all _**

**_There's no possible way _**

**_You can steal my heart_**

"Leafy!" a voice yelled from behind me. The voice caused me to jump a little out of fright.

"Damn." I muttered to myself, placing a hand in my chest. Was it my imagination or was my heart beating faster?

"Leafy!" The voice said again. I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. I immediately blush.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, pulling away from him. He has a stupid grin on his face that immediately pisses me off.

"What?" I growled.

He smiles. Then he pulls out a box and gets down on one knee.

"Please accept this Leaf." He says, winking. My blush gets worse.

"Get up you idiot! People will think we're getting married!" I yelled at him. Leave it to Gary to make an idiot out of himself. And in public too. I growled. How in the world did I manage to bump into him, today of all days?

"Who says we're not Leafy?" He asks smirking.

"Just get up!" I yelled again.

"Not until you accept my present."

Sighing an exasperated sigh, I took the box he was holding in his hands.

"There I accepted it. Now will you get up?" I said, glaring at him.

"Not until you open it." He said, the smile still on his lips.

Damn this guy was stubborn!

Groaning, I opened the box. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but gasp a little.

A ring with an emerald in it twinkled up at me. I stared at it with a shocked expression on my face. Why did he-?

"Gary," I whispered. "I-I can't accept this." How much had this ring cost him? Why was he doing this anyway? And why a ring?

"Sure you can." He said getting up. Taking the ring from the box, he carefully slid it onto my finger. I watched him do it, then slowly brought my gaze up to his face.

"You're mine now Leafy." He said smirking.

Blushing, I pulled my hand out of his. "Whatever." I said, walking away.

"Happy birthday!" He called after me. I rolled my eyes.

"What a weird guy." I say to myself, looking at the ring.

I don't take it off though.

**_You don't notice anything at all _**

**_So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all _**

**_Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that _**

**_Or I'll lose my sleep again._**

"Leafy? Leafy? Wake up."

I groaned. "Just leave me alone." I growled.

"But Leafy I want to talk to you."

I lifted my head from my desk where I had been resting. Gary was smiling at me. Just looking at his face suddenly made me blush.

"Damn." I muttered to myself.

"What is it Leafy?" He asked innocently.

I could feel my face getting redder by just looking at him. His soft eyes, his attractive face, and the way his hair kept on getting into his eyes.

I'm tempted to brush it away, but all I do is look away from him.

"Hey hey Leafy!" He says suddenly.

"What?" I growled.

"You're still wearing that ring I got you."

I whip my head back at him. He's smirking now. "I knew you'd like it." He said arrogantly.

"I-I just wore it because if I didn't you'd bug me about it." I say quickly. Gary rolls his eyes.

"Sure you were."

"Just leave me alone Oak!"

"Fine, I'll _leaf_ you alone." He said, getting up and walking away. I sighed.

"And while you're at it," I mumbled to myself, placing my head back on my desk.

"Get out of my dreams too."

**_I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow _**

**_The same grumpy, reserved and unlikable girl_**

I watched as Gary made another basket for the team.

"Gary! Gary! He's our man! He has always got a plan!"

The loud screams of Gary's self-proclaimed, "fan club" reaches me from my position at the window. I sigh a little.

"You ask her!"

"No you do it!"

"But I'm scared!"

"Stop being a sissy!"

"I am not!"

The loud voices of two girls behind me brings me back to reality. These two were doing a horrible job at whispering.

"You two," I said. I turned around. "What do you want?"

The two girls behind me turned red and jumped a little. "Um…well…" One girl mumbles, fiddling with her blue hair.

"W-we were hoping if you would become the basketball's team manager!" The brunette next to her yells. She looks at me hopefully.

I turned around. "Not interested." I said walking away.

"See May! I told you it was a bad idea!"

"But Dawn! Gary's always talking about her so I just thought…."

"Well she apparently doesn't like Gary! She doesn't like anyone!"

They're voices still reach me as I walk down the hall. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the window.

"I'll never change." I whisper to myself. "I'll be the same girl as I am now and forever…."

The same girl.

**_Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine _**

**_I haven't been able to be honest because…._**

My eyes snap open. Blinking at the sunlight pouring into my room, I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position on my bed.

"Last day of school huh?" I said quietly.

My hand slowly goes up to my lips, as if what happened in my dream actually happened in real life.

"Why him?" I muttered to myself.

Why Gary?

**_I can't figure you out at all _**

**_So when you're not aware at all… _**

"Leaf!" A voice called out to me. I feel myself blush when I hear his voice.

"What do you want you want Oak?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You left school pretty quickly after everything ended." He said. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." I answered, refusing to look at him. "Please go away." I say quietly.

"Why would I do that Leafy?" He asked slinging his arm around me. "After all, now I can finally have fun with my girlfriend."

The blush on my face gets worse. I turn my head away from him.

**_The one who's been trying to steal your heart…_**

"Why don't we go on our first date right now." He whispers in my ear. "Would you like that Leafy?"

**_Has been me._**

I pushed myself away from him, my face red.

"Why?" I mumbled, taking a few steps away from him. The pounding in my chest gets worse. Why do I feel sad?

"Leafy? Something wrong?" Gary's voice is filled with concern. It makes my chest ache more.

"Why?" I ask louder. I look up into Gary's face.

**_It's that kind of phase I'm in… _**

"Stop it." I say. I feel my eyes brimming with tears, but at that point I didn't care. "Please just stop."

**_I want to drown in this sweet…_**

The tears fall down my face.

"Stop joking with me Gary." I say, embarrassed that he's seeing this side of me. This weak, emotional side of me.

"Stop it with your sweetness and your kindness," I continue, the tears pouring from my face. "Stop it…"

**_Melancholy._**

"Stop making me sad by falling in love with you!" I yell at him. I turned around and ran, the tears falling down my face.

Why did I have to fall for him?

Why did it have to be him?

Why?

Why?

I run as fast as I could, pushing past people. I don't know why I'm running, but I know that I had to get away from Gary. I just had to.

Suddenly, someone grabs my shoulder and spins me around. My eyes widened.

"Gary." I whisper, before he pulls me into a hug.

"You're not supposed to run away after a confession Leaf." He mumbles into my hair. "You didn't even give me time to answer."

"L-let go!" I yelled at him, trying to push myself out of his arms. His embrace tightens.

"I've waited to long for this Leaf." He says. "I've lived in melancholy for too long."

My efforts to get out slowly dies down and I let him hold me in his arms.

"You wanted this too didn't you Leaf?" He asks me. I look into his face. He's smiling,

I blush. "No I did-" I stop myself mid sentence. I take a deep breath. No more lies.

"I did." I mumbled.

"Sorry, couldn't hear you."

"I did." I repeated, a little louder.

"Sorry what?

"I did! I did! I did!" I yell at him, burying my face in his shirt. His scent makes me dizzy, but a good kind of dizzy. I slowly pull away from his shirt and look into his face.

Gary just smiles. "Finally, you're honest," he said, his face coming closer to mine. "Pesky woman."

"Stupid Oak." I whisper, wrapping my arms behind his neck.

At the touch of our lips, I feel complete. I feel whole. I feel…

Like I finally escaped the melancholy.

"I love you Leaf." He says after we pull apart, taking my hand with his ring on it.

"I…love…. you too." I say, blushing. I brush the hair out of his face with my other hand before leaving it on the side of his face.

"I really do."

**__****Yeah…that fic came out of me wanting to do something romantic that ended in kissing. Plus the song "Melancholic" by Kagamine Rin has always been a favorite of mine. There's a dance to the song and….its so cute!**

**My first Gary and Leaf fanfiction. To be honest, there are so many variations of these two I don't know which is which. Do I search for Leaf and Gary or Leaf and Green/Blue or Green/Blue and Green/Blue? To many choices!**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it! As I always, I don't own anything and….**

**Review!**


End file.
